


this dream isn't feeling sweet

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: yukina won't let her empire fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edgy
> 
> how long will this go until i abandon it altogether

Yukina had always been the best.

 

She’d outshone the trumpets, even when they were the ones with the solo. When the flutes were at their prime, they were simply background instruments for her. The bang of the gong just accentuated her music rather than drown it out. Everyone hated her for it, sure, but if she had to play the role of the bad guy to make the audience feel something, she’d take it. She had a select few friends in the orchestra, and they were only from the strings section.

 

“You should have seen Asuki’s  _ face _ ,” Lisa giggled. “She was as red as a tomato, and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears!”

 

Yukina nodded, though she wanted to smirk. Asuki had always been an annoyance; thinking she would be the best. It was a matter of time until she learned her place.

 

“Well, I hope she won’t play forte where it says piano anymore,” Yukina replied. “It threw off the whole balance of the orchestra. The conductor should’ve kicked her out then and there. Plus, she wouldn’t know Bach if you showed her a piece. Unprofessional.”

 

Ako snickered. “Hell, she wouldn’t know Tchaikovsky’s Violin Concerto in D Major, and she’s a fucking violin.”

 

Yukina silently watched their amusing antics; as in insult the rest of the orchestra; whilst checking the door every few seconds. Sayo caught her eye; she’d told her that there was supposed to be a new group of girls joining the orchestra today. Groups were dangerous. They thought they could topple her reign. Sometimes, they almost succeeded.  _ Not this time. Not for a long time. _

 

Yukina hadn’t bothered to tell the rest of her friends, because that would make it a big deal and the last thing she needed on her hands was everyone cheering on the newbies before they even came in. 

 

She raised an eyebrow at Sayo, silently telling her to look elsewhere. Sayo was the most distant of her friends, mostly just hanging out with Yukina when Lisa was around, and frankly, her little crush on Lisa was so obvious Yukina could just throw up, so she was mostly glad Sayo was always away. However, this also meant she had little knowledge of what Sayo did in her free time, and it scared her. There was a good chance Sayo was lying to scare Yukina. 

 

_ Better be safe than sorry. _

 

She checked the door again. Practice would be starting soon, and sure enough, the door opened.

 

A raven-haired girl with a streak of red hair led the charge, red eyes fiery, with four other girls behind her. Yukina eyed her case; she was a trumpet, with the rest supporting brass instruments too. But truly, Yukina was only interested in one girl.

 

She wondered how it would feel to crush her. Show her there can only really be one outstanding person in this band, and it wouldn’t be her. She’d feel the pain of failure, the pain Yukina had never felt before, because she was  _ better _ , and that was that.

 

“Ah, yes,” the conductor said, as if only just remembering they’d gotten new members. “We have a new group of brass players today. Mitake Ran, on the trumpet, Aoba Moca, playing the french horn, Uehara Himari and Hazawa Tsugumi, both playing the trombone, and Udagawa Tomoe, on the tuba.” 

 

The orchestra stared at the newcomers silently, a few murmurs here and there. Mostly, everyone looked to Yukina; how she’d react; but she’d planned this out. She gave the group a sickly sweet smile. 

 

“Without further adieu, let’s start practice!” the conductor announced, giving a few minutes for everyone to hurry to their place. 

 

Lisa sat next to Yukina, giving her a funny look. “You knew about this, didn’t you?”

 

Yukina shrugged. “Guilty. Why?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” hissed Lisa. She was always so nosy. If she wanted a direct answer, she’d have to ask herself.

 

“Didn’t matter,” Yukina answered instead. “Does it matter to you?”

 

Lisa gave Yukina a half-hearted glare, but sighed and looked away. “No, Yukina.” She looked up at the ceiling lights, as she always did when she was about to cry;  _ ugh.  _ “It was Sayo who told you though, right?”

 

Yukina stared at Lisa for a few moments. “Yeah.”

 

“Of course,” Lisa whispered, and turned to get her violin out of her case.

 

Someone tapped her on the back, and Yukina turned to see Rinko, nervous as ever, fixing her with a worried look. “Will we be okay?” Rinko asked.

 

Yukina had always felt bad for Rinko; she was shy, and couldn’t stand up for herself. The other kids bullied her relentlessly; maybe she was heartless, but they were too. So she took the girl under her wing, destroying anyone who would mess with her. She’d always had a soft spot for the girl.

 

“Yes,” Yukina said, giving her a confident smile. “I won’t let them hurt you, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Rinko responded, though her worry didn’t leave her face. “We’ll be fine,” she continued, though she mostly told that to herself.

 

Yukina got out her violin; taking a deep breath, she went to work tuning. She was careful to make the wrong notes quiet, so no one could hear, and make the good notes loud and beautiful, showing the orchestra who was truly amazing. She smirked as she heard the shuffling of instruments stop, to listen to her and her alone.

 

The sound of a trumpet cut through the air, and Yukina knew who it was immediately.  _ Ran. That bitch.  _  She played a wonderfully toned F Remington, causing a couple people to gasp; not only had she gone against authority, but she’d done it with as much grace as Yukina.

 

_ Almost. Almost as much grace. _

 

Yukina started her scales, beginning with a B flat. She felt peaceful as her notes filled the room, but the trumpet played still, a sound that even Yukina could appreciate, with all her standards. Yukina was at war with this trumpet, and she’d win.

 

Her notes slid off the strings, flinging themselves at the notes coming out of the trumpet’s bell. Sometimes it felt like Ran had the upperhand, sometimes it was Yukina, but most of the time, it was equal. 

 

Finally, they were both done as the conductor ordered them to take out their piece. Yukina pierced Ran with a glare, one that was returned. 

  
_ Let the games begin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo

“You alright there, Ran?”

 

Ran glared out of the corner of her eye at Tomoe, who was looking back smugly. She was extremely perceptive and used it in the worst way, but somehow, it felt nice to get her feelings off her chest to her. Perhaps that was why she was all the more stubborn to keep them in. “Fine,” she dismissed curtly.

 

“You’ve been grinding your teeth so hard Himari can hear it, and you know how she’s basically deaf.” Sure enough, Ran looked over to Himari to see her reaction; nothing to signify she heard Tomoe’s barb, just cleaning out her horn. 

 

Ran shrugged. “Well, that sucks for her. Deal.”

 

Tomoe pouted at her, which was surprisingly cute, even with her punk rock exterior that Ran always called ‘emo’. “Come on, you can tell me what’s wrong!” she whined, Ran turning to roll her eyes. 

 

“I need to get packed up quickly so I can get home by curfew,” Ran told her friend, who she sensed was still being annoying behind her as she put her trumpet in her case. “Don’t bother me.”

 

“You can multitask,” Tomoe insisted. 

 

“No, I can’t,” Ran lied.

 

Ran took her trumpet case and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Long story short, it’s none of your business,” she lied (again), even as her eyes shifted to a certain violinist.

 

Tomoe noticed this.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Aha!” Tomoe announced, causing the whole band to freeze and stare at her and Ran. “I knew it! You said she didn’t bother you, but I knew it-”

 

Ran slapped a hand over Tomoe’s mouth with a snarl. “What, are you crazy?” she hissed under her breath. “Don’t draw attention to yourself!”

 

It had only been a week after she’d joined the band, and she was already made an outcast; this negative attention was the last thing she needed. She’d claimed it didn’t bother her, that she just focused on the music, but it was hard to when no one was following her lead and everyone was following Yukina’s.  _ Ran  _ was the leader.  _ Ran  _ was the one everyone looked up to. Now she was the one everyone looked down on.

 

So hell yeah, it bothered her.  And Tomoe practically dancing, calling out exactly how bothered Ran was about it wasn’t helping.

 

Once the attention wasn’t directed towards them, Ran deemed it safe to start her threats. “I’ll flay you alive.”

 

“Ah, you were always so violent!” Tomoe yelped, jumping out of Ran’s grip to the latter’s dismay. “You really need to find another way to let out your emotions,” she grumbled, dusting her shirt off; supposedly of any Ran-particles.

 

“And you need to find a way to not spill all my secrets,” Ran fired back, taking her case. “I’m going now.”

 

Tomoe grabbed Ran’s arm, and Ran had to refrain from elbowing her in the face to escape.

 

“Uh, seriously,” Tomoe started awkwardly, as with all serious things. “If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.” She smiled, obviously trying to make herself seem less threatening.

 

_ She may be an awful person, but she’s a good friend. _

 

Ran nodded, halfheartedly smiling back before ripping her arm out of Tomoe’s vice grip and walking away.

 

Unfortunately, another annoyance took to her side.

 

“Hey; Ran, was it?” Yukina asked, as if she had forgot. Ran grit her teeth even harder than before.

 

“Yeah, and you’re Yuki, right?”

 

Yukina didn’t so much as flinch. “Actually, it’s Yukina, but close,” she answered. “Better luck next time, right?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ran said, confused as to how this whole situation flipped on her so fast.

 

“Well, I’d just come to say I thought your playing today was splendid. I especially loved how dramaticized your crescendos were.” Liar. Ran’s crescendos were the worst part of her playing by far.

 

“Of course,” Ran said, smiling tightly with a flash of white teeth. “Thank you.”

 

Yukina smiled too, but like a show host; that is, in an obviously fake way; and chuckled. “Unfortunately, one of your friends… isn’t as good,” she uttered, grinning when Ran’s eyes flashed. “Udagawa Tomoe. I’d hate to have to kick her out, as she’s the sister of one of my dearest friends, but it may be necessary if she doesn’t learn to clean up her act.” She tapped her chin with her index finger. “Her playing is rambunctious and annoying. If it isn’t to my liking by the end of next week, I’m afraid I’d have to recommend her leave to the conductor.”

 

Instead of being shocked, Ran felt calmer than ever; now she knew what Yukina was planning, instead of being in the dark from her plans.  _ Get rid of us, one by one. Ha. How fucked up is that? _

 

She probably would’ve punched Yukina a few seconds later, but apparently her busy schedule got in the way of her schemes. “Ah, I do have to go,” she prattled, looking at the clock on the front of the wall. “Well, ciao for now!” she declared, whisking away her, her case, and her awful intentions.

 

Ran stared after her, not sure what to think.

 

“What was that about?” Tomoe asked, causing Ran to jump back.

 

She looked Tomoe up and down, as if expecting it to be Yukina in a cosplay. “N-Nothing,” she stammered, glancing at her trumpet. 

 

Tomoe gave her a bored stare. “You don’t need to lie to me, you know,” she told her.

 

“Really, it’s nothing,” Ran insisted, desperately keeping herself in check. “Just… practice a lot this week, okay? I think the conductor is planning a surprise concert.”

 

Tomoe blinked; she might be perceptive, but she was also pretty gullible if you fed her a decent lie. “Really? This guy does that stuff?” She swore, then smiled at Ran and held up her tuba. “Welp, I gotta go practice more, apparently!” she exclaimed, running for the exit. Ran would've laughed in amusement, had the situation been different.

 

Ran sighed in relief once Tomoe was out of sight, wiping her brow of stress.

 

"You're grinding your teeth," Himari called from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you wont hate yukina for the entire fic sorry shes ooc rn
> 
> she has. reasons


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yukina and moca friendship would be so good

Snarling, Yukina went in for another punch.

 

She took a sick satisfaction in beating up the red bag, imagining it to be all the people she hated; which was to say a lot. A right hook to Ichiro, an uppercut to Shiori, a kick to Kenta’s thigh; and, of course, a direct punch in the neck to Ran. She thought that maybe, the initially soft bag with a hard interior might imitate the feeling of her knuckles to Ran’s throat. 

 

Yukina heard a chuckle behind her, and inwardly groaned.

 

After Tomoe, she wanted to get rid of Moca second, if only because she was growing on her in a wonderfully annoying way. Sometimes she felt like ruffling her short white hair, but always pushed the urge down; she didn’t need her enemies’ friend to be hers, too. 

 

_ What was it? A friend of my enemy is my friend? No, there were two ‘enemy’s… _

 

“Come on, Yukina, you can turn around and face me, right?”

 

“If I do, I’ll have to wipe that shit-eating grin of your face.”

 

“Tragic.”

 

Sure enough, Yukina did turn around, and threw a punch but missed; Moca was always too damn fast, there one moment and gone the other. 

 

“You need to learn to control that temper,” Moca teased from her side, Yukina throwing a kick, and of course missing.

 

“Wouldn’t have to,” Yukina grunted out as she continued to attempt to hit Moca, “if you didn’t fuel it.”

 

Finally, Moca caught her hand in hers, staring her straight in the face. “We need to talk,” Moca said, and Yukina (unfortunately) felt inclined to agree.

 

-

 

“A gamble,” Yukina commented, “to bring me here and assume I won’t immediately beat the shit out of you.”

 

“As if you could,” Moca returned without missing a beat. “Plus, we’re not actually here for insults.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me.”

 

“Easily.”

 

“Don’t try it.”

 

Moca frowned, leaning back against the sand, letting the sun wash over her. “The problem is, you won’t stop starting it and leaving the perfect opening for a perfect comeback. Your fault, mi amiga.” She shook her head. “No, I’m supposed to be serious about this.”

 

Yukina raised her eyebrows at Moca, turning from the sunset (which was a lot prettier than Moca in her opinion, but she told herself she wouldn’t start anything). “Then start.”

 

“Well, first of all, you need to stop being such an asshole,” Moca said. It wasn’t an opinion, it was a fact, and Yukina was glad she didn’t dance around words. “There is no reason for you to be this way.”

 

_ What a laugh. Talking like she knows everything about me. If only she knew how wrong she was…  _ Yukina had no time to imagine such a dream situation, as Moca launched into a second schpeal.

 

“I need love advice.”

 

Yukina glared at Moca. “And what makes you think I have any experience?” she asked, testing the waters.

 

“I know about you and Sayo.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Well, then you probably know how well that went,” Yukina added.

 

“...”

 

“I can’t believe you thought this was a good idea,” Yukina said, tempted to giggle.

 

“Awh, come on, it’s something,” Moca insisted, giving her frighteningly good puppy dog eyes. “Pleaseee?” she pleaded, tilting her head. She might not be all that pretty (again, all Yukina’s opinion) but she was sure cute. She’d allow that.

 

“You’ll regret it, but fine.”

 

Yukina was honestly surprised Moca didn’t break into a happy dance.

 

“Well, y’see, there’s this someone…”

 

“Figured that.”

 

“But I don’t know if they like me back.”

 

“Well, it’s never known unless they say it out loud, and that’s terribly embarrassing,” Yukina replied. “And your point is?”

 

“What should I do?” Moca queried, glancing hopefully at bored amber eyes.

 

Yukina glared at her. “You haven’t given me nearly enough information; even with your thick skull, you should know that.”

 

Moca grunted in agreement, looking away. “Can’t blame me for not trusting you with it.”

 

Yukina rapped on Moca’s said thick skull, causing her to wince and flinch away. “Come on. I can’t help you like this.”

 

“Just tell me who it is. I won’t bite,” Yukina lied.

 

“I realize you’ll use this against me at some point, but…” Yukina was glad Moca’s intuition wasn’t broken but was also hurt she’d think of her like that, so she decided to ignore it, hoping it wouldn’t bother her too much later, thought it definitely would. “It’s Himari.”

 

“Himari, the dense one?”

 

“Yes, keep it down!” Moca exaggerated, as Yukina was speaking in a normal voice and there wasn’t anyone around at the beach in the evenings. “What if someone heard…” Moca fretted, tapping her hands on her knees.

 

“This is the most emotional I’ve ever seen you,” Yukina stated the obvious, but just shrugged. “It’ll work out if she likes you, it won’t if she doesn’t.”

 

Moca sent a death glare Yukina’s way; a look she was used to, one that didn’t bother her anymore. “Thanks.”

 

“I told you you’d regret it.”

 

Yukina flopped down into the sand next to Moca, shielding her eyes from the last winks of sun. “Don’t get too worried though, okay?” Yukina suggested after a few seconds. “Even though she’s dense, she seems to cling to you in a more than friendly way. Plus, you might make a cute couple.”

 

“Uh, thanks,” Moca said, probably a billion times more genuine than before. “Really? She does?”

 

“Yeah. It’s disgusting.”

 

Moca laughed lightly, poking Yukina in the stomach, causing her to scowl. “You really have a soft inside.”

 

“Don’t get used to it,” Yukina threw back with a groan as the sun disappeared behind the ocean.

 

A few minutes went by, as they listened to the waves crash onto the shore. “When I was little, I thought the waves were coming to get me,” Moca spoke up, out of the blue. “I was terrified of the ocean. Still am, but for very different reasons.”

 

Yukina waited, but heard no more. “You gonna tell me why?” she asked in annoyance.

 

“It’s really dark,” Moca offered; Yukina couldn't tell if she was referring to the sky or her fear.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Moca paused. “It’ll swallow you up,” she whispered, turning to stare at Yukina. “It’ll swallow you up, and leave no trace, as if you were never there. No one would know what had happened to you, you'd just be.... gone.”

 

Yukina continued to stare at the sky, watching as stars started to twinkle into view. Moca had got up and left, the bastard, by the time she’d responded.

  
“Actually, I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yukina is the most emo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its finally here
> 
> i wrote this in two halves instead of writing it all at once oops

Yukina really, really hadn’t needed to be sick today.

 

Today was the day she’d been planning for weeks; the day Ran would impress her further, or Tomoe would get kicked out. When she would be in full control, and it was obvious no one could demolish her reign. She had felt so amazingly good about today, and now she felt so incredibly bad she didn’t know it was possible. After all, who had aches in their  _ elbows? _

 

She’d called in sick to practice once she found an unknown part of her that mustered up the energy to move, and now all she could do was wallow in self pity and the pain that was fire in her bones. Thinking of all the things Ran could be doing, destroying Yukina’s reputation instead of the planned destruction of hers, made her headache all the worse. She felt like punching something, but if she lifted her arm again she couldn’t say for sure she wouldn’t need it amputated.

 

Not to mention the absolute grossness of not being able to reach for tissues. She’d just been sneezing off the edge of her bed, reminding herself to call the cleaning lady to disinfect the entire room once she was better.

 

What if she died? Honestly, a lot of people in the orchestra would probably be happy; they’d feel terrible about it, as any normal person should, but an inkling of joy would seed itself in their brain.

 

_ What would happen to Rinko?  _ She shuddered at the thought. Ako may scare them off sometimes, but when the physical threat isn’t immediate, she knew Rinko wouldn’t escape without a few cuts and bruises.

 

Ah, yes. Being sick left ample time to worry about anything, and everything.

 

Somehow, she didn’t hear her coming. Her usual ‘spider senses’ didn’t tingle, though those were probably dulled by her torture; still, she didn’t think it was possible to sneak up on Yukina Minato. 

 

Well, she’d learned quite a few things about herself since Ran joined the club. She despised it.

 

The first thing she noticed was the clink of the coffee mug being set down by her bedside, but wasn’t willing to turn over. The mystery person, after a few moments, shook her, but Yukina just grumbled and edged away. Not taking a hint, said mystery person still tapped her shoulder, a sensation Yukina swore made her skin feel boiling every time the finger hit. When she couldn’t take any longer, she rolled over, glaring at this mystery entity that would have to endure her wrath.

 

Mitake Ran.

 

She hated surprises.

 

Yukina would’ve jumped out of her skin, had she been in the condition to. “Your mom said you liked hot chocolate,” Ran told her monotonely, seemingly uninterested in Yukina’s condition. “So I made you tea. Here.” She grabbed the cup; spilling some tea on the bedsheets, mind you; and shoved it to Yukina’s face. “Mmm. Delicious. Drink up.”

 

She carefully let Ran tip the tea toward her face, keeping an eye on Ran so she didn’t try anything. She winced. It was much too hot, and the flavor was bitter. Yukina didn’t bother with politeness, as her brain could barely comprehend what was happening. “You’re awful at making tea,” Yukina snapped, turning her head away. “It burns my tongue, and the flavor’s too strong.”

 

Ran snorted, but took the tea and put it back on her nightstand. “Fine then. What do you want, then. Miss Brat?”

 

Ignoring the quip, Yukina glared at Ran. “Why. Are. You. Here?” she asked, tightening her grip on the blankets. “You’re probably not here of your own volition, based on your shitty attitude, and, of course, the fact that you hate me. I didn’t know it was possible to feel worse at this point, but well, you showed up. So, why?”

 

Ran returned the glare in full, but her eyes also grew worried; not for Yukina, surely. She gave the girl a suspicious glance. “You won’t tell this to anyone, okay?”

 

“I already know how I’ll be done with you. I don’t need anything else on you,” Yukina replied matter-of-factly, appreciating Ran’s flinch. 

 

“My friend… she confessed to another one of my friends, today,” Ran told her reluctantly. Despite the fact she didn’t specify who it was, Yukina could tell Moca worked up the strength to do it, and felt a little blossom of pride that she pushed down immediately. “The way she said it, though, sounded clearly like an insult. Gah, she’s such a mess.. But anyway, the girl who was confessed to ran away, crying and we can’t find her. Thought I’d take my mind off it.” Her eyes were clearly misting now, but Yukina felt only mad at the girl.

 

“You just abandoned her?!” she snapped, watching as Ran jumped in surprise. “You abandoned your friends to feel awful about themselves without helping? You’re worse than I thought.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“No, don’t start. They think they’re terrible people for doing what they did, and you’re off frolicking with the enemy.”

 

“W-Well, I didn’t think it was my business..”

 

“ _ Your business?  _ Of course it’s your business! They’re your friends, and what you just did was abandon them.” She watched as Ran realized what she’d done, satisfied she got to tell her off. “Get the hell out of my room, Ran, and go find your goddamn friends before you appear even more shitty than you already are.”

 

Ran just stared for a few moments, but nodded slowly. “Why do you care?” she asked uncertainly, vulnerably.

 

Yukina froze for a few moments, but just shrugged it off. “It’s what good people do. Leave the bad people stuff to me,” she snarled, turning over. “Now fuck off.”

 

A few seconds later, she could feel the weight off her bed lifting and the pounding of feet as Ran rushed back to her friends, and Yukina may have smiled softly. “Idiot,” she mumbled under her breath, “even I know how to be friends better than she does. Idiot.”

 

She fell asleep, for once not feeling her symptoms so harshly.

 

Once she woke up, she yawned, immediately feeling the weight of sickness lifted off her shoulders. She smiled warmly, then grabbed her phone; 8 texts from Lisa, 4 from Rinko, 3 from Ako, and 1 from Sayo; all about how they missed her so much, yadda yadda; but also, something from an unknown number. Frowning, she clicked on the message, fully ready to block the number.

 

“Thanks.”

  
Yukina only wondered how Ran got her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more abt the whole confessing thing next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> yukiran is so good


End file.
